parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 1 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 4.-12.jaanuar 2014 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate kunstialade esindajaid ühendav multimeediumitöötuba, mille oluliseks osaks on haridusprogramm Pärnu koolide õpilastele. Töötoa tulemuseks on eksperimentaalne kontsert-etendus. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Planeerimisprotsss * K 27.3.2013 kell 18 EMTA A-202 planeerimiskoosolek * 30.9.2013 Call for papers of the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory * 13.10.2013 Letter of Kerri Kotta to participants of the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory * 1.12.2013 The final versions of texts / abstracts should be published or sent to Kerri Kotta Sümpoosion / Symposium. The list of participants ( . ) The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 8.-11.1.2014 :8.-9.1.2014 Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (Rävala 16, Tallinn) :10.-11.1.2014 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu / Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu) Keynotes: William Caplin (McGill University, Canada). Continuous Exposition' and the Concept of Subordinate Theme James Hepokoski (Yale University, USA). Sonata Theory and the Concept of a Secondary Theme: Reply to William E. Caplin Steven Vande Moortele (University of Toronto, Canada). Strong Subordinate Themes in Romantic Overtures Presentations: # Lauri Suurpää (Sibelius Academy, Finland). Tonic and Dominant as Gravitational Centers in the First-Movement Exposition of Beethoven's Piano Sonata, Op. 110 # Ildar Khannanov (Peabody Institute of the Johns Hopkins University, USA). Function and Deformation in Sergei Rachmaninoff’s Etudes-Tableaux op. 39, nos. 5 and 6 # Charles Smith (University at Buffalo, USA). The Good, the Bad, and the Unclassifiable: Insights into Musical Form from Film Narrative # Olli Väisälä (Sibelius Academy, Finland). Form, structure, and drama in three piano pieces by Debussy # Peter Smith (University of Notre-Dame, USA). Schumann's Continuous Expositions and the Classical Tradition # Frank Samarotto (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA). The Urlinie, Melodic Energies, and the Dynamics of Inner Form # Petter Stigar (The Grieg Academy, University of Bergen, Norway). A sorcerer's apprentice? Traces of Wagner in the 'Passion of St. Matthew' by Trond Kverno # Julian Horton (School of Music, University College Dublin, Ireland). # Edward Jurkowski (University of Lethbridge, Canada). Are all these themes really necessary? A model to comprehend sonata designs with multiple subordinate themes # Stephen Slottow (University of North Texas, USA). Form in Sonatas by Scarlatti # Audra Versekenaite (Lithuanian Academy of Music and Theatre, Lithuania). Multi-layered form in Charles Ives's Fourth Symphony # Joshua Mailman (University of California / William Paterson University, USA). Assertive and Furtive Forms and Processes in Post-war Art Music Off-center # Robert Snarrenberg (University of Washington in St Louis, USA). Forms of Form in Songs by Brahms # Timothy Jackson (University of North Texas, USA). Why is Rotation an Illusion? # Poundie Burstein (City University of New York, USA). Koch's Journeys and Stopovers through Sonata-Form Expositions # Wayne Petty (University of Michigan, USA) Wilhelm Fischer and the Fortspinnung-Based Sonata Exposition # Edward Klorman (The Juilliard School, New York, USA). [[Eighteenth-century Form Revisited: Reconciling Koch’s Anlage, Sonata Theory’s Rotational Form, and Lester’s Parallel-section Construction]] # Mart Humal (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre, Estonia) Chopin's Prelude in F sharp minor: Form, Harmony, and Counterpoint # Jason Hooper (University of Massachusetts Amherst, USA). Schenker’s Conception of Sonata Form before the Urlinie: History, Theory, and Aesthetics # Charity Lofthouse (Hobart and William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY, USA). Rotational Form, Sonata Hybridity, and Post-Tonal Boundary Sonorities in Shostakovich's Fourth Symphony # Mark Richards (University of Lethbridge, Canada). Dissonant Fusions and the Loosening of Formal Functions in Classical Themes # Charris Efthimiou (University of Music and Performing Arts Graz). The development of the musical form of heavy-metal music # Michael Gardiner (Unversity of Mississippi, USA). Boulez, Envelope-form, and Mahler: An Analysis of Der Abschied # Roberta Vidic (Hochschule für Musik und Theater Hamburg, Germany). Beethoven´s E Minor Piano Sonata, Op. 90: A multi-player platform for ambiguity and subthematics in Germany and North America # Michael Oravitz (University of Northern Colorado, USA). Meter-based Formal Cues in Selected Works of Debussy # Klaas Coulembier (University of Leuven, Belgium). Multi-temporality: creating a meaningful territory in the rhizome of post-tonal music # Brian Black (The University of Lethbridge, Canada). Formal Function Anomalies in Schubert’s Late Sonata Forms # Diego Cubero Hernandez (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA). In the Process of Dissolving: Examining the Interaction of Syntactic and Statistical Form in Brahms # Cecilia Oinas (Sibelius Academy, Finland). The 'secondary parametres' and their role in musical shaping: examining formal boundaries of Mendelssohn's C minor Piano Trio from the performer’s point of view # Matthew Arndt (The University of Iowa School of Music). A Non-Tonal Problem in a Piece by Schoenberg # Rowland Moseley (Harvard University, USA). Toward A Phrase Rhythm Model of Early Eighteenth-Century Binary Form # David Lodewyckx (University of Leuven; Schola Cantorum Basiliensis). Marpurg's Galant Cadence: An Innovative Clarification of a Specific Cadential Scheme # Tal Soker (Tel-Aviv University, Israel). Form and Content in Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach's Berlin Keyboard Concertos # Ndubuisi Emmanuel Nnamani (University of Cambridge, UK). “IGEDE-BELL” as a Catalyst for Structural Coherence – A Study of Tonal-Rhythmic Patterning and Structural Territorialization in Okechukwu Ndubuisi’s Piano Style # Walter Nery Filho (University of São Paulo). The final form of The Little Cardboard Cat by Villa-Lobos as consequence of motivic transformations and manipulations of a Brazilian traditional song: a dialogic generative proccess # Sona Andreasyan (Yerevan Komitas State Conservatory, Armenia). The Fourth Symphony by Arvo Pärt: Transformation of Genre Ajakava / Program ( . ) Kolmapäev / Wednesday 8.1.2013 sümpoosion / symposium. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (Rävala 16, Tallinn). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 9.00-9.30. Coffee 9.30-10.00. Opening 10.00-11.00. Keynote I. William Caplin (McGill University, Canada) and Nathan Martin (University of Leuven). Continuous Exposition' and the Concept of Subordinate Theme 11.00-12.00. Keynote II. James Hepokoski (Yale University, USA). Sonata Theory and the Concept of a Secondary Theme: Reply to William E. Caplin 12.00-13.00. Lunch 13.00-14.00. Schenker : Frank Samarotto (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA). The Urlinie, Melodic Energies, and the Dynamics of Inner Form : Jason Hooper (University of Massachusetts Amherst, USA). Schenker’s Conception of Sonata Form before the Urlinie: History, Theory, and Aesthetics 14.00-14.30. Coffee 14.30-15.30. Formal functions : Brian Black (The University of Lethbridge, Canada). Formal Function Anomalies in Schubert’s Late Sonata Forms : Mark Richards (University of Lethbridge, Canada). Dissonant Fusions and the Loosening of Formal Functions in Classical Themes 15.30-16.00. Coffee 16.00-17.30. Sonata design reconsidered :Edward Jurkowski (University of Lethbridge, Canada). Are all these themes really necessary? A model to comprehend sonata designs with multiple subordinate themes :Timothy Jackson (University of North Texas, USA). Why is Rotation an Illusion? :Wayne Petty (University of Michigan, USA) [[Wilhelm Fischer and the Fortspinnung-Based Sonata Exposition]] 18.00. Reception Neljapäev / Thursday 9.1.2014 sümpoosion / symposium. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (Rävala 16, Tallinn). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 9.00-9.30. Coffee 9.30-10.30. Exploring 18th century I :Stephen Slottow (University of North Texas, USA). Form in Sonatas by Scarlatti :Tal Soker (Tel-Aviv University, Israel). Form and Content in Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach's Berlin Keyboard Concertos 10.30-11.00. Coffee 11.00-12.00. Exploring 18th century II :Rowland Moseley (Harvard University, USA). Toward A Phrase Rhythm Model of Early Eighteenth-Century Binary Form :David Lodewyckx (University of Leuven; Schola Cantorum Basiliensis). Marpurg's Galant Cadence: An Innovative Clarification of a Specific Cadential Scheme 12.00-12.30. Coffee 12.30-13.30. Beethoven :Lauri Suurpää (Sibelius Academy, Finland). Tonic and Dominant as Gravitational Centers in the First-Movement Exposition of Beethoven's Piano Sonata, Op. 110 :Roberta Vidic (Hochschule für Musik und Theater Hamburg, Germany). Beethoven´s E Minor Piano Sonata, Op. 90: A multi-player platform for ambiguity and subthematics in Germany and North America 13.30-14.30. Lunch 14.30-15.30. Koch’s legacy :Poundie Burstein (City University of New York, USA). Koch's Journeys and Stopovers through Sonata-Form Expositions :Edward Klorman (The Juilliard School, New York, USA). [[Eighteenth-century Form Revisited: Reconciling Koch’s Anlage, Sonata Theory’s Rotational Form, and Lester’s Parallel-section Construction]] 16.00. Bus to Pärnu 18.00. Dinner 19.00 kontsert / concert. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal / Auditorium of Pärnu Central Library(Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Considering Noise - live electronic music and motion graphic notation. Christian M. Fischer. Tasuta 21.00 muusikateater / music theatre. Endla teatri KÜÜN (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Inimhääl ja elektroonika / Human voice and electronics. Kai Kallastu (sopran / soprano), Malle Maltis (elektroonika ( electronics), Liis Kolle (lavastaja / stage director), Ulrich Polster (visuaal / visual). Pääse 12 eurot Reede / Friday 10.1.2014 sümpoosion / symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu / Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 9.00-10.00. Keynote III. Steven Vande Moortele (University of Toronto, Canada). Strong Subordinate Themes in Romantic Overtures 10.00-10.30. Coffee 10.30-12.00. Towards renewal of tradition :Peter Smith (University of Notre-Dame, USA). Schumann's Continuous Expositions and the Classical Tradition :Mart Humal (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre, Estonia). Chopin's Prelude in F sharp minor: Form, Harmony, and Counterpoint :Cecilia Oinas (Sibelius Academy, Finland). The 'secondary parametres' and their role in musical shaping: examining formal boundaries of Mendelssohn's C minor Piano Trio from the performer’s point of view 12.00-12.30. Coffee 12.30-13.30. Form in Brahms :Robert Snarrenberg (University of Washington in St Louis, USA). Forms of Form in Songs by Brahms :Diego Cubero Hernandez (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA). In the Process of Dissolving: Examining the Interaction of Syntactic and Statistical Form in Brahms 13.30-14.30. Lunch 14.30-15.30. Round-table MC, S theme, and continuous exposition. William Caplin, Nathan Martin, James Hepokoski, Steven Vande Moortele, Poundie Burstein, and others 15.30-16.00. Coffee 16.30-17.30. Transition to 20th century :Ildar Khannanov (Peabody Institute of the Johns Hopkins University, USA). Function and Deformation in Sergei Rachmaninoff’s Etudes-Tableaux op. 39, nos. 5 and 6 :Michael Oravitz (University of Northern Colorado, USA). Meter-based Formal Cues in Selected Works of Debussy :Olli Väisälä (Sibelius Academy, Finland). Form, structure, and drama in three piano pieces by Debussy 18.00-19.00. Dinner 19.00 kontsert / concert. Pärnu Raekoja saal / Pärnu Town Hall (Nikolai 3, Pärnu). Avatud vorm / Open form. Kavas / In program Boulez, Pärt, Koha. Diana Liiv (klaver / piano). Tasuta 21.00 muusikateater / music theatre. Endla teatri KÜÜN / Black box of Endla Theatre (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Küberstuudio mono-ooper Fernando Pessoa tekstidele / A mono opera on Fernando Pessoa's texts by Küberstuudio. Monika Mattiesen (muusika, libreto, lavastus / music, libreto, staging), Ivo Posti (vokaal / vocal), Karl Saks (koreograafia, lavastus / coreography, staging), Reet Aus (kunstnik / stage designer), Margus Vaigur (valgus / lighting designer), Leonoa Palu (flöödid /flutes), Helena Tuuling (klarnet, bassklarnet / clarinet, bass clarinet), Mari Targo (viiul / violin), Aare Tammesalu (tšello / cello), Madis Metsamart (löökpillid / percussion), Külli Kudu (akordion / accordion), Tammo Sumera (elektroonika / electronics). Esiettekanne / Premiere. Pääse 12 eurot Laupäev / Saturday 11.1.2014 sümpoosion / symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu / Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 9.00-10.30. 20th century classics :Audra Versekenaite (Lithuanian Academy of Music and Theatre, Lithuania). Multi-layered form in Charles Ives's Fourth Symphony :Charity Lofthouse (Hobart and William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY, USA). Rotational Form, Sonata Hybridity, and Post-Tonal Boundary Sonorities in Shostakovich's Fourth Symphony :Walter Nery Filho (University of São Paulo). The final form of The Little Cardboard Cat by Villa-Lobos as consequence of motivic transformations and manipulations of a Brazilian traditional song: a dialogic generative proccess 10.30-11.00. Coffee 11.00-12.00. Moving beyond tonality :Michael Gardiner (Unversity of Mississippi, USA). Boulez, Envelope-form, and Mahler: An Analysis of Der Abschied :Matthew Arndt (The University of Iowa School of Music). A Non-Tonal Problem in a Piece by Schoenberg 12.00-13.00. Lunch 13.00-14.00. New approaches :Joshua Mailman (University of California / William Paterson University, USA) Assertive and Furtive Forms and Processes in Post-war Art Music Off-center :Klaas Coulembier (University of Leuven, Belgium) Multi-temporality: creating a meaningful territory in the rhizome of post-tonal music 14.00-15.00. Round-table New approaches. Joshua Mailman and others 15.00-15.30. Coffee 15.30-16.30. Tradition and modernity :Petter Stigar (The Grieg Academy, University of Bergen, Norway). A sorcerer's apprentice? Traces of Wagner in the 'Passion of St. Matthew' by Trond Kverno :Sona Andreasyan (Yerevan Komitas State Conservatory, Armenia). The Fourth Symphony by Arvo Pärt: Transformation of Genre 16.30-17.00. Coffee 17.00-18.30. Widening the repertoire :Charles Smith (University at Buffalo, USA). The Good, the Bad, and the Unclassifiable: Insights into Musical Form from Film Narrative :Charris Efthimiou (University of Music and Performing Arts Graz). The development of the musical form of heavy-metal music :Ndubuisi Emmanuel Nnamani (University of Cambridge, UK). “IGEDE-BELL” as a Catalyst for Structural Coherence – A Study of Tonal-Rhythmic Patterning and Structural Territorialization in Okechukwu Ndubuisi’s Piano Style 18.30-19.00. Dinner 19.00 kontsert / concert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikooli saal / Hall of Pärnu Old Town Elementary School (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid / Experimental musical instruments. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia üliõpilased / Students of Estonian Academy of Arts. Repoo Ensemble. Tasuta 21.00 performance. Tervise Paradiisi veekeskus / Water Park of Tervise Paradiis (Side 14). Vee kolm olekut / Three states of water. Postinstrumentum. Repoo Ensemble. Pääse 12 eurot Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid :I ehitamise töötuba. September-detsember 2013 Eesti Kunstiakadeemia :II heliloomingu töötuba. 4.-13.1.2014 Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool Praktiline info Ainepunktid Majutus Majutus Tallinnas Külaliste majutus Tallinnas As already told we can cover the hotel in Pärnu, but unfortunately not in Tallinn. However, we have booked two hotels in Tallinn - Savoy Boutique Hotel and Santa Barbara - with which our academy has an agreement that they offer a better and more affordable price for our guests. Both hotels are located in city center, are very convenient, and within a walking distance from the academy. A single room rate for one night in Savoy is 95 EUR (it's a bit more luxurious) and Santa Barbara 59 EUR (to 7 January 2014) or 45 EUR (from 8 January 2014; Santa Barbara was also the hotel which accommodated our guests during the last conference). Since the Tallinn part of the conference includes dates January 8-9 you probably need rooms for January 7-8 (as already said, in the afternoon of January 9 we will leave for Pärnu). After returning to Tallinn you may also need a room for January 11 or 12 depending on your travel itinerary. The information about Savoy Boutique Hotel can be found at: http://www.tallinnhotels.ee/savoy-boutique-hotel-rooms and Santa Barbara at: http://www.stbarbara.ee/en/ . In order to obtain a discount rate, please do not follow the ordinary booking procedure provided by the web-pages of the hotels, but just send an e-mail together with the password "music theory" directly to the hotel. The booking e-mail address for Savoy is savoy@tallinnhotels.ee and for Santa Barbara reservations@stbarbara.ee . Majutus Pärnus When you have made your reservation in Tallinn hotels, please let me know whether or for how long you will stay in Pärnu. In Pärnu, we have booked entire hotel, and in order to inform you about the accommodation in Pärnu in more detail I need to know your travel plans. PNP 2014 sümpoosionist osavõtjate majutus toimub 9.-12.1.2014 Hotellis Victoria. Majutuse planeerimine toimub lehel PNP 2014 majutus Hotellis Victoria. Majutuse planeerimisega (külaliste jaotumine tubadesse) Hotellis Victoria tegeleb Kerri Kotta, kerri.kotta@mail.ee Toitlustamine Osavõtjate tasuta toitlustamine toimub järgmiselt: * 10.-12.1.2014 hommikusöök Hotellis Victoria Kategooria:Projekt